


Tie

by dark_hour_shenanigans



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_hour_shenanigans/pseuds/dark_hour_shenanigans
Summary: He’s still in his pajamas. He starts digging around in the drawers for a spare shirt and finds something that nearly makes his heart stop.It’s Akechi’s tie.





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://marudyne.tumblr.com/post/168988591304/tie-it-around-your-neck-its-a-special-occasion
> 
> I wrote this on a complete whim after seeing a post on Tumblr. So uh, here you go.

Today’s the day they’re sending out the calling card. Akira feels restless. There’s an odd sense of finality about this—between the grandness of the target and Igor’s cryptic musings, he can’t help but feel like this will be one of the last times the Phantom Thieves will get together. 

 

He’s still in his pajamas. He starts digging around in the drawers for a spare shirt and finds something that nearly makes his heart stop.

 

It’s Akechi’s tie. 

 

Akira’s not quite sure where or how it got in his drawers. It wouldn’t be the first time he spontaneously found something of his friend’s. He reaches out for it, then stops just before making contact. An idea comes to mind, and he’s looking through his summer clothes before he can question the rationality of his plan. 

 

He pulls off his shirt and puts on a white button up. He adjusts the collar, then reaches out for Akechi’s tie again. It takes him a few tries before he gets it right, and by then Morgana’s noticed his change in attire. 

 

“You’re seriously going to wear that tie?” he asks, lashing his tail. He’s staring at Akira in blatant incredulity. 

 

A half-hearted smile tugs at the corners of Akira’s mouth. “Are you saying it doesn’t fit me?” he replies, with all the dramatics of someone who’s been gravely offended. 

 

Morgana arches his back and fluffs his fur. “Argh! You know what I mean!” 

 

Akira smiles again, humorlessly. 

 

“Maybe.” He knows his friends won’t take well to seeing him wear Akechi’s tie. They’ll ask too many questions, give him too many discerning looks, trying to figure out if there was something more to his relationship with Akechi. 

 

Well, maybe there was. Lord knows how badly he took it when Akechi died just a few days ago. Whether his feelings were reciprocated is still up for debate, but the bond between them is proof of their friendship, however twisted and complicated it was. 

 

He straightens up to look at himself in the mirror. Morgana is still watching him, eyes narrowed, and clearly agitated. Despite that, there’s something like pity in his eyes. 

 

Akira sighs. He reaches up and loosens the tie, tugging it off in a long, smooth pull. 

 

It feels like a noose around his neck. 

  
  



End file.
